


It's Now or Never

by Beatlemania99



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Inspired by It's Now or Never by Elvis PresleyAnastasia Pierce is your everyday 18 year old girl, her birthday is January 8, said as Elvis Presley, she's always performed at Graceland on her birthday and she's one of the best female Elvis tribute artists, she's invited to perform at Graceland on her 19th birthday four the fourteenth year in a row since she was 5, however, this year's going to be different, the King of Rock n Roll is back, better than ever after being in a coma for forty four years





	It's Now or Never

Hi, my name is Anastasia Pierce, I go by Annie for short, I'm 18 years old, well I'll be nineteen in a few days, my birthday is January 8, same as Elvis Presley, I study music in college, I live in Memphis, Tennessee, I go to Graceland frequently because I always perform their on my birthday, my first performance there was when I was 5, I sang My Way, and every year since then I've always been invited to Elvis's birthday celebration.

As you can tell, I absolutely adore Elvis Presley, I believe that he's still out there somewhere preparing for a comeback to the stage, I just got out of college today, January 4, 2018, in four days I'll be 19 years old, I saw Lisa waiting for me, “hey Lisa” I said, “Hey Annie, are you performing this year?” Lisa asked, ‘ _really woman_ ’ I thought sarcastically, “obviously, I'm performing, your father isn't the only one who celebrates his birthday on January 8” I said like the answer was obvious.

I always turn up at Graceland a few days prior to my birthday and stay there, so I'll be staying at Graceland for four days, unless Lisa and Priscilla decide otherwise, I went shopping with Lisa for an outfit for my performance before heading to Graceland, Lisa handled my things, as usual, while I greeted Priscilla, we hugged for ages, she was like a surrogate mother to me, I was about to head upstairs to Elvis's room since I always choose that room, when Priscilla called my name.

I turned, “yes?” I asked in confusion, “do you still believe that Elvis is alive?” Priscilla asked, “always” I said, “well I think you'll be closer to my father than you've ever been before” Lisa said standing next to her Mum, I thought about what she meant, my eyes widened as I looked at them, was Elvis alive?

“Turn around” Priscilla said, I held my breath as I turned around, there, halfway down the stairs, was the King of Rock n Roll himself, I'd recognise him anywhere, I felt my eyes watering as I tried to hold back my tears, Elvis's eyes softened as he held his hand out to me, I turned to look at Lisa for some encouragement, she nodded smiling, I turned back face Elvis, he smiled, I walked up the stairs to the halfway point, and placed my hand in his, his fingers wrapped around my hand like a glove and we jogged up the stairs to his room, I heard Lisa and Priscilla make a hasty retreat, oh god they've left me with Elvis Presley, oh no, things are going to happen, I can tell.

I was somewhat nervous as Elvis shut his door, Elvis seemed to understand my fears as he trapped me in his arms, “don’t be afraid Annie” he whispered in my ear, I tried relax, but I couldn't, I mean, I was in the arms of the King of Rock n Roll himself, Elvis sat me down on his bed after


End file.
